


"Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?"

by StarlitDay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDay/pseuds/StarlitDay
Summary: “Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?”-What if Theseus was with Leta? What if Newt was alone? Would Dumbledore mourn for him?-ON HIATUS
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	"Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! A few things to note on this fic (do read this, this is important):  
> -A few of the spells are made AFTER the events of Fantastic Beasts, so don't be confused when a spell that was made near Harry Potter's time ends up here.  
> -This is not cannon, this is just a what-if

_“LETA!” ___

Just as Leta was about to be swallowed by the blue flame, Theseus pushed Leta out of the way, saving her.  
  
They ran away from the flames desperately trying to find a way out. It was when they reached the top of the room, that Theseus spotted his little brother.  
Now Grindelwald turns his attention to Newt. “Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?”

___“NEWT!” ____ _

Grindelwald surrounded every path that was possible to reach Newt in bright blue flames. Theseus’ screams couldn’t be heard over the sound of the burning flames. Theseus could’ve walked into the flames himself if it weren’t for Leta holding him back.  
  
Newt was struggling to hold a shielding spell against the flames. His energy was draining out fast. His eyes were nearly blinded by the light.  
  
“Now, this won’t be fun. Dying by a fire? How… lame. How about we try something more… let’s say, entertaining,” Grindelwald teased.  
Now Newt was really tensing up.  
  
Grindelwald redirects the fire in front of Newt to behind him. Newt would’ve made a run. He should’ve. Yet, he was tired from the spell he casted. Deep down he knew, whatever Grindelwald was going to do is inevitable.

____**“SECTUMSEMPRA!” __**____

********

********

A loud and agonizing scream went through the whole building.

_______ _ _ _

  
**“I hate Paris,” Grindelwald muttered as he apparated out. **  
  
****

_______ _ _ _

As the flames cleared out and were redirected outside, Theseus and Leta rushed to Newt. Newt was barely breathing, holding on. It seemed so tiring.  
  
“H-hey, hey Newt. C’mon buddy hold on a-alright. Helps coming. You’re my brother. You’re strong- and patient”  
It was a lie. He just wanted to give his little brother some hope.  
  
Theseus carefully placed his brother on his lap with a lying down position. Blood stained his clothes as he held his little brother close.  
Leta was sending comforting gestures and mouthed reassuring words to Newt.  
  
Outside the others were fighting Grindelwald’s “Protego Diabolica” spell. They seemed to have it under control. But Theseus didn’t care about that right now. He knew it sounded selfish, but if he had to sacrifice all of Paris, even the whole world, for his little brother, he’d do it. The strong war hero was crying, tears that could eventually create a whole ocean.  
  
Leta was crying too. She had regretted everything. She regretted getting Newt in trouble during their Hogwarts years. She regretted getting Newt expelled. She regretted betraying his friendship. She regretted everything. When Theseus introduced Newt to her, she thought they could redevelop their friendship. Yet, now Newt was struggling to breathe. 

_____**Newt POV: ******_ _ _ _ _

_____******** _ _ _ _ _

My body was shaking. This is it, I'm going to die. My vision was blurred through my tears, yet I could clearly make up my brother and Leta. Even if I’d never admit it, I don’t really mind dying. It’s the people and creatures I leave behind. I’ll miss everyone. Theseus, Leta, Tina, Queenie, Jacob. There are so many more I could add to the list. My creatures. I’ll miss them. So I hold on. Yet, I’m exhausted.

  


Outside suddenly went quiet. I couldn't hear anything except for Theseus' and Leta's words. They must've defeated Grindelwald's spell.

  


  


_______ _ _ _

I don’t think I could hold on for long. “Helps coming,” Theseus said. I know it’s a lie. Yet, I showed a slight smile anyway. I listened to all of Theseus and Leta’s comforting words. I’ll admit, I’m not good at human conversations. It’s nice to know that I do have friends and a caring brother. It’s nice thinking about it. Who knew death would give you comforting thoughts?

  


_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Theseus said something, though I didn’t listen anymore. My body was still sore and hurt. Without even looking down, I could tell that there was a pool of blood around me.  


_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes, not hearing the panicked pleas and the agonizing scream of an elder brother.

_______ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, my fist fic- Should I delete or continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fic! Hope you like it-


End file.
